How we came to be...
The year was 1996, December 20th. It was a snowy day. Make it a VERY snowy day. The whole entire town looked like it was covered by a huge white blanket. The temperatures were in the negatives, with a wind roaring louder then a tiger. If you went outside the snow would blind you, because of its mass numbers. The snow was so cold that it felt hot if it touched your skin. For the people who lived in the town, this was nothing new, as the town was located high in the mountains. However, the town had never seen a blizzard at this scale. It was as if there were 5 blizzards combined into one! A little boy, peered out of the window in his bedroom, in awe of how powerful the blizzard was. He was a very short boy, with blond hair and deep blue eyes. Blizzards weren’t knew to him, but he had never seen one with such power. There was something that just wasn’t right about this blizzard. It was almost as if, it weren't natural made. He was peering through his window when he saw, a white looking rabbit. It was moving back and forth, from side to side, as in a trans. It was to big to be a rabbit, the little boy thought. He called for his parents to come upstairs. When his Mom and Dad reached him, they asked what he wanted. He said he saw a big oversized rabbit that almost looked human. Now, let me just pause the story real quick and ask you a question. If you had, to your parents said the same exact thing, would they say it was a figment of your imagination? I am sure the answer is yes. The boy too, thought that the parents would react this way, but in fact, their response had shocked him. The father eyeing the window, asked “Are you sure?” “Yes” the boy answered. The parents both eyed each other thoughtfully. ”Ok then.” Said the father. He went over to his room, and came back carrying a shotgun. I eyed the gun carefully. “Dad what are you going to do with that?” He sighed. “Don’t worry about it.” He replied as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Ok I’m going out.” Said the dad. “Be careful.” Said the mom, whispering. The boy was getting really anxious now. “What do you mean going out?” ”Why is everyone acting so weirdly?” I asked. ”Don’t worry about it.” My father said in a soothing tone. “Everything will be all right.” Then, he gently sat up and put on the thickest coat he could find and he also put on a black ski mask. He started walking to the door when the boy cried out “Don’t go!” The boy started to run after the dad, but before he reach him, the mom grabbed the boy and calmed him down. The father sighed, “I have to.” and then he sighed. Thats when he opened the door and left. A awkward silence fell over the house immediately. The boy had a million questions on why his father had immediately left after a sighting of a person looking white bunny. Before he could ask his mother on why he had abruptly left like that, he heard a shotgun blast and shortly after, the most terrifying scream, that had put goosebumps all over his arms. The mother gasped suddenly, put on a coat and a ski mask almost identical to the fathers, and ran out the door. A awkward silence. The boy now, was mortified of fear. He had regretted telling his parents about this strange white bunny he has saw. This was such a strange day, he thought. Thats when he heard another scream. One that sounded like his mother. The boy couldn’t take it any more. He started bawling at the top of his lungs. After about 2 hours, he had calmed down. His parents still haven't returned, so he had decided that he would go outside and check. He slowly put on his coat and a hat and creaked the door open. The weather had subsided, so it was very easy to see. And what he saw, did not please him at all. All that he could see in the deep white snow, was two ski masks, and a drop of red blood. He walked towards the ski masks. When he was near enough to see that they were his parents, he dropped down onto his knees, and started crying softly. But then he remembered what his father used to say: “Stay strong and never give up.” He wiped his tears of his face and looked intently at the ski mask. He then saw something that he had never seen on the ski masks before. The words, Secure. Contain. Protect. 12 years later... A tall blond man sat very boldly in his chair in his living room. He had been thinking on what he had learned about his parents death. He suddenly looked down on the desk in front of him with the words: SCP-2792. This was the monster responsible for his parents death. He angrily looked at the picture of the white tall bunny on the report. This was the creature responsible for him being sent to that awful orphanage. THIS was the Creature who had, ruined his life. He thought back to the day it happened. The blizzard. His parents screams. And finally this evil creature. Now it all made sense. Why had his parents taken such a job? Such a horrible job of guarding these terrible creatures. He looked back at the report. It said that they wanted to get to be SCP guards because they wanted to protect these wonderful creatures. Well, they’re hardly wonderful if they were responsible for their death, he thought. He swore he would never help these creatures. Never. However, he did find them very interesting, I should do more research on them, he thought... 2 years later... “Are you sure you want to start a SCP Corporation?” Asked a short and plump man in front of the tall blond man. The Blond man smiled. “Yes, I’m sure.” And that, ladies and gentlemen is how the Orion Corporation came to be. (Editors note: This is a work of fiction and is part of the lore. This did not happen to the creator of Orion Corporation, however we thought it would be more interesting if we made a story of how the Corporation came to be.) If you want to help out the Corporation please join the following group and Discord server: Group link: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5146800/Orion-Corporation#!/about Discord server link: https://discord.gg/uDrMM9k